Shooting
by Temari of the Desert
Summary: Roy thinks it's time that Edo learns how to shoot. He sends the one and only Riza Hawkeye to teach him how. A EdRiza oneshot. Really short.


Summary: Roy thinks it's time that Edo learned how to use a gun, and he sends the one and only Riza Hawkeye to teach him how. EdRiza one-shot

Shooting 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Riza Hawkeye stood in one of the narrow passages at the shooting gallery. She raised her gun for a second shot and hit dead center of the target once again. Firing several more times, it took her a moment to notice a certain blonde haired alchemist standing not to far away, eyeing her. A sudden curiosity rising into her chest, she took off the safety goggles she had been wearing and placed them on the front ledge along with the gun. She exited the narrow passage and walked up to the alchemist.

Riza only looked at Edo for a few moments before speaking in her usual clear, strong voice, "Can I help you with something?"

The gold-eyed alchemist blinked, and then realizing that she was talking to him, he nodded, "Roy sent me…to um…learn how to shoot." He bent his head towards the shooting gallery.

Riza looked at the shooting gallery too, "So he wants me to teach you?"

Edo shoved his hands into his pockets, "Well…. Yeah…" He mumbled.

Riza smiled softly at his hesitation. "Well then what are you waiting for?" She strode gracefully back to the shooting gallery, and Edo followed, trotting along at her heels. Riza placed the safety glasses carefully on her delicate face, and handed Edo a pair. Edo hurried to put them on, and watched Riza carefully as she shot once, hitting the target in the center.

Edo flinched at the sound of the gunshot so close, smelling the gunpowder. Riza handed the gun to him, and he stared at it in his hands. He held it awkwardly, not knowing quite how to handle it. Riza shifted so she was behind him. She snaked her arms over his shoulders, and moved his hands so he was holding the gun properly in his hands. She steadied his hands with her own, and gave him a reassuring nod, signaling him to pull the trigger.

A gunshot rang out, and Edo flinched again. Riza smiled gently; it was obvious the boy didn't like gunshots. This time, when Edo lifted the gun again, his hands were shaking. Riza kept the same gentle smile, and held his hands steady, "You're going to shoot somebody's eye out if you don't hold it steady." She warned, her voice laced with humor that she wasn't used to using. Edo blushed, and pulled the trigger, the bullet barely hitting the outer rim. Riza felt him tense, but he didn't flinch this time.

"Getting used to it?" She asked, stepping aside slightly so he could hold the gun on his own. Edo nodded, then held the gun up, tried to aim, but his hands were still shaking. Riza watched, and knew from the motion his hands were making unintentionally that he was going to miss. Edo pressed his finger against the trigger, and another gunshot sounded. He squinted slightly; he hadn't even hit the target this time.

Riza returned to her position behind him, leaning forward; her body leaning casually against his, her breath on the back of his neck. He wanted to ask what she was doing so close to him, but the words wouldn't come out. She reached out with her hands and once again steadied his hands with her own, holding them firmly in place, but allowed him to move freely in order to aim. He fired again, and this time it hit the first white section.

Riza gently pulled the guns from his hands, aimed and fired, easily hitting the middle. She turned expectantly to him, but he wasn't there. She frowned, then she felt two arms—one automail, and one organic, turning her around. "Edwa—" She was silenced by his lips being hastily pressed against hers.

Truthfully, Edo had no idea what he was doing. One moment, he had been very focused on not flinching when the gun was fired, and then he was kissing her. He knew that he should have known this would happen—he had admired her since the day he met her. He was going to pull away from the blonde, but she held him in place, her hands snaking around his neck. Eagerly, Edo tried deepening the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth, exploring.

When they finally pulled away, both had on a face that clearly told each other that they had no idea what they were thinking; or even how this had happened. Riza moved two fingers hesitantly to her lips, while she managed a smile.

Edo waited; he waited for her to say or do anything. Anything to give him some sort of sign. What he hadn't been expecting was what he heard.

Riza was laughing.

He couldn't recall ever hearing her laugh before. His face flushed red, he had no idea why she was laughing.

"You're so _cute_." She mumbled, pulling him into a gentle hug. Edo's whole body went stiff at the sudden contact, his face clearly showing the shock that he felt. Here he was; at the shooting gallery with Riza Hawkeye, and she was hugging him after a very passionate kiss. That was a good sign as any, so he eagerly pushed her away, only to reposition himself, tilting his head up and going into another kiss.

She laughed, "Aren't you supposed to be learning something?" Edo looked at her confusedly, then it registered. He pulled himself away and turned back to the shooting gallery.

"I can't learn anything if you're not teaching."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: …that was hard. Truthfully, I think I did really bad; I'm not very proud of it, but I'll post anyway.


End file.
